


First Sights

by C_L_Mercer



Series: Orginal work [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_L_Mercer/pseuds/C_L_Mercer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does love at first sight exist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sights

Usually a story starts at the beginning of the year, or school year, right? Not this one. This one starts in the middle. I don't know why. Maybe because the middle is where the life I was living didn't look so bleak. It's also when I fell in love for the second and maybe last time. This one starts at the beginning of love; first sight.

I walked in to History last thing on a Friday. Our teacher, Melvin, had been out ill for a few weeks. It was getting ridiculous, we had been teaching ourselves for the majority of the year and exams were little over 7 weeks away. As I walked in I expected another note telling us to study up on the Holocaust or do another practice exam. Instead I was pleasantly surprised. A young woman barely over 27. 

I walked over to my usual spot at the back of the class. It's the only class I ever sat at the back of. I hated it usually. My eyes were never very good. But at the back of History, I met two of the nicest people ever. Well not ever but, you know. These two were Gareth Hopkins and Haley Dorset. Gareth was the stereotypical nerd. He knew everything. He corrected you. He was also very violent and hard hitting at times. I lost count of the time when he's threatened to hit me or even worse kill me, but it was always in good fun and it was never meant as it sounded. Haley, she was quiet. Did her work, helped with mine. She just kept me grounded, in History at least. Usually when I was laughing to much or too loudly I'd get a swift kick under the table or a smack on the arm. It was seriously the best thing for me at the time.

I sat between the two as always. Gareth had already taken a likening to the new teacher made clear with a quick whisper of "Bow...chicka...wow..wow." I giggled not looking up from my desk. I pulled out my laptop from my bag and turned it on. It was a well known fact that I used my laptop in order to get down all the needed notes. The teacher frowned then shrugged.

"Is this everyone?" She started. "...The fact no-one responded makes me think I should start so... any objections?"  
"Me." Daniel, the most annoying person in the room. No surprise there then?   
"Oh shut up." Gareth raised his voice enough to be heard.   
"Thank you, so I will start. First off. I'm Kate, Kate Paaso but of course you just call me Kate. I've just been moved from Johnston high school." She smiled sweetly towards the class. "Right now we get on with the holocaust I actually have to teach you something." She laughed a throaty laugh. It was gentle, sweet, beautiful. Just like her. Wait what? I mean Sara Hargreaves this is no time to get a crush on anyone. Especially not your teacher.

As she listed the facts and went into the correct amount of information. I noticed how much passion she had with in her eyes. History was obviously her favourite subject, probably lived, breathed, loved and loathed it. I smiled looking down forgetting how to type. Dang it.

When I let my eyes flicker back to where she was stood she smiled back to me. As if I were the only person with her in the room. I reveled in the thought for a minute before someone interrupted.  
"Kate, Why did Anne Frank have to hide though? Why not just come to England?" This time it was Nick. He was a bit of an over thinker. His thought always made the teachers think.  
"Well erm," Her tongue darted out to wet her lip quickly. As it retracted into her mouth she pulled in her bottom lip still looking quite confused. Her eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Well, I'm not sure. Maybe her family saw it as the only form of escape. Plus actually escaping was hard enough with all those Nazi's being trigger happy all the time you had no real chance." She shrugged with a half smile. "Anyway that brings this lesson to a close. I'll see you Monday." Woah, time does fly when you're actually being productive.


End file.
